1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to overload protection, and particularly, to a motor overload protection device.
2. Description of Related Art
When the load of a motor is beyond the rated capacity of the motor, the motor is considered as being overloaded. Under this condition, the motor overheats and a thermal circuit breaker shuts down the power supplied to the motor. However, because of inertia, the motor continues to rotate even after the power is off. As a result of this residual rotation, damages to the gears of the motor and the overload may occur.
What is needed, therefore, is a motor overload protection device to overcome the above-described problem.